Will You Marry Me?
by x3Nileyx
Summary: Nick takes Miley to paris and surprises her with a marriage question.-OneShot- NiLeY
1. Chapter 1

Will You Marry Me?

He woke me up at Pyramisa Hotel, Paris. I smiled and said "Good morning, babe!". We were dating for over 3 years now. About 4 years, probably.

"C'mon let's get dressed!" He ordered as he got up from the bed. "Oh, and by the way, hunny, It's not morning. We went out and slept for like 3 hours".

I giggled "Wow.. I feel dumb!" I laughed again at my comment and got up and walked into the bathroom with Nick. "Thank god there are two sinks here. Otherwise we couldn't have pulled sharing a bathroom together off." He nodded in agreement "I know right! Its like they know we can't share bathroom.

We both opened our faucets the same time. We laughed at the coincidence and started washing our faces. I made my fun move and splashed him with water. "Oh no you didn't, Miley Ray!"

I screamed "OH YES I DID". He started splashing so much water on me. I was completely wet. "OH MY GOD! NICK!" I continued splashing him some more with water. After we were done goofing off, we looked at each other's clothes. "Woah.. We're messy" Added Nick with a gasp on his face. "Tell me about it! Now lets get ready silly!".

It was 7:23 PM, Paris Timing. We got dressed into some cool casual clothes. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that said "I'm NOT always right, I'm just NEVER wrong". Nick was wearing skinny jeans and a white v-neck top, with a blue shirt on top. He put on his black converse, and I put on my red. He took the car keys and opened the door for me.

Of course, the 18 year old crazy teenagers were laughing and giggling as they exited the hotel, with lots of people watching them. Yeah those teens were us. We held hands while walking to the car.

When we got to the car Nick unlocked it and opened the door for me. He walked back to the other side and opened the door for himself and walked in. He turned on the engines and he drove out of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him eagerly.

"Just wait and see, Mi" He reassured me and gave me a smirk.

"Alrightie!" I was really excited and eager to find out where we're going. He kept driving for hours which got me more curious.

If only I knew where we were going.. I would have freaked out!

"Here we are!" He parked the car. I was asleep so I didn't hear him. Believe it or not; the ride was pretty long, and boring. How can you NOT fall asleep?

"Miles? Miles? Wake up, babe." I suddenly felt my name getting called on, that's when I realized its time to get back to reality.

I woke up and I rubbed my eyes. "We're here?" I questioned.

"We're here…" He nodded. I opened the car door, and I got surprised with the sight. I saw the Eiffel Tower sparkling near a green grassy garden. There were 2 violinists playing and they were singing 'My Girl'. I smiled and tears were filling my eyes. Happy tears. I started laughing as I appreciated how much of a great boyfriend I have. He held my hand and started to sing along with them.

"My Miley, talking about my Miley, Oh". His angelic voice was ringing in my ear as he sang. I swayed to the music and he went around and hugged me from behind. He started swaying me. He whispered into my ear "Miley, you're my girl". I smiled and pulled my back deeper into his arms. He made more space for me and we enjoyed the music. After the song was over he took me to a little table that had my favorite dinner made. Chicken with mushroom sauce. He knew me so well. He pulled the chair for me, and I accepted his politeness by smiling and sitting down while looking back at him.

He moved to the seat across from me where came a waiter who pulled the chair for him. He sat down and we started eating. He looked into my eyes and asked "So what do you think?".

"What do I think? This is beautiful! I can't ever ask for more!". I expressed what I thought about his plans for me.

"Are you sure, Miles?" He asked.

"100 percent sure!". I answered

"Well I was gonna…" He smiled as he saw my expression change into a happy, funny looking face.

I put my hands over my mouth to cover my gasp.

"Miley Ray, will you spend your life with me, and bless me with you by my side, and marry me?"

I smiled as I saw him kneel down with a curious face.

" Of course!". I kneeled down on the floor, and intertwined my mouth with his.

"We're forever" He said.

"Forever and always" I completed.


	2. BAII

**Very special note:**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking, and you know, summer is starting. And maybe instead of writing all summer, I can do something fun. Since you guys never show any respect for me.. You never respect my stories. No matter how much I say, "It's important to me.." You guys NEVER listen..**

**So, this time. I'm serious.**

**I'm going to delete my FF account, on July 1st. All of it.**

**And, its NBD. The girl whom I promised to do a collab with, I'm still gonna.**

**IDGAF if you review on this one.**

**'Cause you don't know what you've got, 'till its gone...**

**Bye.  
**


End file.
